Charlie Finds OutAbout EVERYTHING
by Barbaro615
Summary: OMG! WHAT IF CHARLIE FOUND OUT EVERYTHING! Takes place during eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**Seth: Barbaro615 does not own Twilight. I'm speaking on behalf of her because she was too lazy to type this disclaimer herself. Oh yeah and this takes place during Eclipse. BARBARO615! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT!**

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

Edward sure was acting nervous lately. He better not be doing anything with Bella. He just wasn't right for her, but she wouldn't except it. When would she learn?

"Bye Edward," she told him, and he kissed her cheek, and murmured something into her ear. She smiled.

Disgusting.

As soon as he left I decided to put my foot down.

"Bella! What secrets are you two keeping from me! What did he tell you?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Ok fine. He said he loves me. Ok?"

Gross. What did Edward know about love? What did any of them know about love? I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with her, then left her again. Bella was so stupid sometimes. _Why_ did she take him back with open arms like it was nothing.

"He does not love you, Bella!'' I growled.

She sighed and looked at me coldly. "Yes he does."

"Edward is not right for you. I forbid you to date him, he'll just sleep with you and run off. Love isn't like that. When you love someone, you will do anything for them, even die."

She said, "Let me go take a shower, Dad."

"No. Tell me you will not date Edward. I like Jacob, and he is a very close friend of yours, and it looks like he wants to be something more."

"What? No! I will NOT date Jake, Dad."

Suddenly, Edward stormed in.

"Bella! Run! You too Charlie!"

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Victoria," he growled.

She gasped.

"I won't let her hurt you," he told her, taking her face in his hands.

"Who's Victoria?'' I asked.

"Should we tell him?" she asked him.

"We have to," he replied.

"Victoria is someone who's trying to kill Bella," he said, looking only at her now,"but she'll have to kill me first."

I was shocked. How the hell did she get into this mess? Somehow, I knew this was all Edward's fault.

"We have to go to my house, it's not safe here." he said, grabbing us both and hauling us to his car.

What the...

Soon we were at his house, with Jasper and Emmett waiting outside.

"We lost her scent," Jasper said.

"Don't worry. She won't come after Bella if there's seven of us and only one of her," Emmett backed up Jasper.

As we were inside, I knew I couldn't tolerate the lies any longer.

"Ok, no more lies! I want to know the truth and I want to know now!''

Bella gulped. I knew there was a big lie behind all of this.

Carlisle sighed. "The world isn't how you think it is. My family and I are vampires, Charlie. But we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood."

What? WHAT? Bella was dating a VAMPIRE!

No, no, no, no,no. No!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. Although I wish I owned Seth.

* * *

Bella's POV

There. We spit it out. Hopefully he'll take it as well as I did...

"WHAT!"

I hid behind Edward.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM BELLA! HE'LL HURT YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM **_NOW_**!"

"He won't hurt me." I said calmly.

Charlie started hyperventalilating. ''How long have you known, Bella?"

"Two years."

His face turned purple.

"TWO DAMN YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"We weren't allowed to tell her either, but Eddie didn't listen." Rosalie hissed.

"Sit down, Charlie and we'll tell you everything," Esme said.

For the next hour or so we took turns telling the story, from the first day in biology, to James (Edward growled whenever they mentioned his name, much to father's surprise), purposely skipping the events on my birthday,to the wolves (Charlie was VERY surprised about that), to Volterra, and Edward was still saying sorry when we got to that part, and finally, here we were in the Cullens' living room talking about it.

"Edward! You've put my daughter in danger SO many times! What would _you_ do for her _leech?_" my dad growled.

"Anything," Edward replied quietly. "I love her more than my own life."

"Sure, sure." Charlie said.

"Charlie,"Esme said,"Why do you think he doesn't love her? Think about it. Would he have fought his instincts to kill her so he could be with her? Would he have risked his life against James? Would he have gone to Volterra? Tell me why he did all those things then. Tell me that's not beyond love and commitment."

She had him there.

"Uh, uh..."

"I thought so," I said, then left the room to go to bed.

* * *

Edward's POV

I sighed. Charlie just wouldn't except it.

_No. He does not love her._ Charlie decided.

"Yes, I do. I really do." I said.

Suddenly Charlie had a flashback.

_"Victoria is someone who's trying to kill Bella," he said, looking only at her now."But she'll have to kill me first."_

Charlie snapped back into reality. He then looked at me with part trustful, part uneasy, and part hateful eyes.

"I believe you, and you better not let anything touch her."

I smiled. "Don't worry Sir, she's safe with me."

I then went up the stairs to see Bella who was already asleep, muttering my name.

"Edward..." she murmured.

I grinned blissfully.

"Edward," Charlie said from the doorway."I just want to, you know, observe." he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I understand." I replied.

He sat next to Bella on the other side of her.

"...Charlie's wrong. I love you, Edward. I love you..."Bella mumbled.

"Humph. She speaks nothing but the truth when she talks in her sleep." Charlie said.

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't care if Charlie was watching, I planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

He sighed.

"Edward," she said one last time before drifting into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my angel," I whispered.

* * *

**So how'd ya like this chapter? Please review! Thank u! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Charlie's POV

After talking to Edward, I left to the front rooms. It still felt weird being in a house full of vampires. After Bella ate breakfast she, Edward, and Alice went upstairs.

"Esme," I said. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"It's just weird that predator and prey, how, how..."

"How did the lion fall in love with the lamb?"

Huh. That's a funny way to phrase it.

"Edward said it was like that once." she explained.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"Well, Charlie. Look me in the eyes and say it wasn't meant to be."

I looked away.

"Why don't we just see what those three are doing up there?" Esme suggested.

I quickly got up when Emmett yelled, "Get a room, Edward!"

Edward continued, "Says you! You and Rosalie get SO annoying at night! If I could, I would puke my guts out."

"Well Eddie-boy at least I am not a 106 year old vigin!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"

"BRING IT MASON!"

"IT'S ON McCARTHY!"

When we arrived to Edward's room the first thing we saw was Bella and Alice in hysterics and Edward and Emmett trying to kill each other. Jasper then casually strolled in.

"Hmmm, let's make this more interesting..." he said slyly.

"BOYS!" Esme shouted.

"Fine," Jasper muttered.

Suddenly the two idiots were calm.

"So, was I scary?" Edward teased Bella.

"Oh yes, you were very terrifying. Insert sarcasm here." she teased back.

Edward then growled playfully. Bella glared at him.

Then they were airborne and flew into the couch which crashed into the wall.

"Never a dull moment around here," Alice chimed.

"What were you saying?" Edward laughed and or growled at Bella.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Bella declared.

"Really?" Edward chuckled, then started tickling her.

"Hahaha! I...give...up! You...win!" she giggled.

"I thought so," Edward replied, smug.

"Can I get up now?" she asked.

"No." he said, holding her closer.

"Ahh memories," Alice said.

"So... What do you guys do all day?" I asked, curious.

"Just hang out like normal teenagers." Alice replied.

Hmmm. Maybe vampires weren't so barbaric as I thought.

Edward smirked.

"Bella, wanna go shopping?" Alice asked her.

"Uhh, no thanks." she replied.

"Want to go to our meadow?" Edward asked Bella. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Sure," she replied.

Alice pouted.

Soon Edward and Bella left, and Emmett said, "Let's go spy on them."

I couldn't argue with that, but when we got there, we arrived to what we didn't expect- a massive russet wolf trying to kill Edward.

* * *

**Oooo. Cliffy. Who knows what will happen next? Oh yeah, me. Plz review. You know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

I DO N_OT OWN TWILIGHT_

_Btw there is Jacob bashing in this chapter._

* * *

The russet wolf had Edward pinned to the ground. Then, it ripped off his arm halfway.

Edward tried to stifle his cry of agony and pain, but failed.

"JACOB! STOP!" Bella screamed.

What? That wolf was Jacob?

Then, another wolf, the color of desert sand (**AN: Yay its Seth), **tried to pull Jake off.

More wolves appeared, snarling and growling at Jacob.

"That stupid mutt broke the treaty," Rosalie growled.

"Quickly, we have to re-attach Edward's arm," Carlisle said calmly.

Jacob went over to Bella and gave her an apologetic look.

"Jacob! You are not my best friend anymore! I don't know who you are, so just drag your furry butt back to La Push, and keep it there cause I am not visiting anymore."

Jacob whimpered.

"Go away, Jacob." Bella said sternly. "I hate you."

Jacob howled in pain.

"Cry all you want, mutt. It won't change anything."

* * *

Jacob's POV

NO! NO!

Bella, the love of my life was leaving me for that parasite! A leech, bloodsucker, a VAMPIRE for cryin' out loud.

_She never wanted you, Jacob, now let her go. _Quil thought.

_It wasn't meant to be, you moron. _Leah growled. _Quit destroying your life for her._

_Jacob, please. You are causing us all pain. Now, you just doubled your chances of NOT getting her._

_Shut up, Seth. _several of us thought.

_Jacob! I forbid you to keep mouring over her. She never choose you. You were never more than friend to her, and you broke the treaty, too. WHY did you attack the leech though? So she'd cry on your shoulder? Fall for you? Was THAT your ridiculous plan all along? Now, go phase back and calm yourself down. And do go with her anymore. Isabella Marie Swan will just be a foggy memory. When you find your imprint, you'll understand._ Sam told me.

_'She wasn't meant for you!' 'She's not your imprint!' 'Leave her be!' That's all I hear these days! SHUT UP ALREADY! I GET IT! But she'll be one of them someday! He'll bite her and break the treaty! _I snarled.

_That's her choice. We can't object if that's what she wants!_ Sam countered.

Stupid alpha. Stupid pack. Stupid leech. Stupid life. Life is so unfair! Sometimes I just want to die, but I'm not a suicidal idiot. Bella...

I phased back and walked back to my house.

"Jacob." my dad called quietly.

"What?" I spat.

"She's not meant for you. What if you had been together and you found your imprint?"

I ignored him and walked out of the house.

Should I try to find my imprint? Was my imprint even alive yet? I guess it was worth a try. I jogged for a while before I bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" I growled. Then I looked up and saw her. Her.

We were the only two people on Earth. My heart flew and my eyes went wide. She was my everything. The center of my world. I revolved around her, now.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I may like bashing Jacob, but that doesn't mean he'll die old and alone crying out Bella's name. Hmm let's see... I have a proposition for ya'll. No more chapters until I get at least 3 reviews... Or until I get tired of waiting for those reviews. I'm taking requests for the plot!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing so fast, my dear fans. Ok heres chap 5 and I do not own Twilight. Also, I might put up a small story where Renee visits Forks and gets VERY suspicious of our dear Eddie and Jakey.

**Edward: Don't call me Eddie. Only Bella can!**

**Jacob: Don't call me Jakey! Only... hey give my imprint a name already!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Fine. Roll the tape.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

"I- I'm sorry... It was all my fault I should have watched

where I was going! Please forgive me." I begged.

"Ok. Sure. My name is Chantal." she replied.

Chantal... She was beautiful. Black hair, russet skin, and blue eyes.

"Wanna get some coffee?'' she asked me.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

* * *

Edward's POV

The pain... The agony! That stupid, flea bitten, _mutt_.

Be strong Edward, be strong for Bella. Great. Now I'm talking to myself. My arm felt like it was on fire! Even worse from when I was turned. I just wanted to scream and thrash against the pain, but I wouldn't let myself.

"Edward? Edward, can you hear me?" my angel asked.

_Yes!_ I wanted to cry out but it came as a barely audible moan.

"Edward! You are going to be fine! I love you." she sobbed.

"Bella just leave him," Charlie said.

_No! Stay here!_

"Bella..." I groaned. "Don't... leave..."

Charlie sighed.

After I lay there for what seemed like hours, but could have been minutes, I opened my eyes.

Bella sighed in relief. "Stupid Jacob! I'll get him back for this!" she growled.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's going to be a council meeting by the border between us and the wolves. It looks like our treaty is dead," Carlisle said with no emotion.

"When?" I asked.

"Midnight. Apparently, the Quileute elders have found a way to take Jacob's ability to turn into a wolf away. But he has not turned up. We think he may have ran away." Esme said.

"Wow. I hope they take away the mongrel's ability." Emmett boomed.

"Get some rest Eddie-boy," Jasper smirked.

I sighed. Hopefully the meeting would go well.

"Wait a second, will I have to be present?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, you are a witness," Alice replied.

"Damn..." he tried to hide his dissapointment.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Chantal and I were best friends already. She lived on the rez too, so we would see each other often. To make manners better, she already knew I was a werewolf because she knew the tribe's history. She didn't seemed freaked out at all that she was my imprint.

As we were walking, the rest of the pack appeared.

"Jacob, you and..." Sam trailed off.

"Chantal. Now let him go!" Chantal said darkly. She sure had spunk. That would get her into trouble someday.

"_Chantal_ are coming with us. We are having a council meeting with the Cullens discussing our treaty. Who is she anyway?" Sam continued.

"My imprint," I spat.

The pack gasped.

"Save it," I muttered.

"Come on then. It starts in a few." Embry said.

"Wow, Jake, you imprinted." Brady laughed.

"Way to go Jakey!" Collin teased.

"Can I be your best man?" Paul said in mock hapiness.

"Definetly not you." I said. I held onto Chantal tighter as we reached the border.

* * *

**Yaaayyy! A cliffy! Lemme see... 5 reviews. Can I get 5 reviews with a side of requests for later chapters please? Ideas for new stories are welcome, I appreciate my fans. =) Remember 5 reviews for a new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Listen guys, I seriously won't update if I don't get reviews. Before I start the chapter, I ust want to say I need 5 reviews for all stories before I update. Also this might need to be on hold cause I had a MUCH better idea for a story. Oh yeah sorry but this chapter is going to be pretty short. I'm on a writer's block for this. Feel free to give me suggestions.

* * *

Charlie's POV

Wow. I couldn't believe all this stuff existed. It was amazing yet scary.

"I am very dissapointed in you son." Billy told Jacob.

"I'm afraid this cannot go without punishment." Quil Sr. said.

Edward and Bella snorted.

"I-I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"Do you really think that's going to cover it, mutt?" Edward growled.

Jacob sighed.

"Jake, I'm afraid we'll need to take your wolfness away... At least for now." Billy said.

Jacob sighed. They then took Jacob into a private place and took away his ability to shapeshift. Poor kid. When Jake walked out he was not the same. He shrank, along with his muscles. He just looked like a sixteen year old kid.

"Six months, Jacob. Then you'll get them back." Quil Sr. assured.

Jacob left without another word.


End file.
